Mariah Carey
|Origin = Huntington, New York, United States |Genres = R&B, hip hop, soul, dance |Occupation(s) = Singer-songwriter, record producer, actress |Years Active = 1988–present |Labels = Columbia (1990—2000) Virgin (2001) Island (2002—present) |Associated Acts = Unknown |Website = Mariah Carey website}} Mariah Angela Carey-Tanaka (Born March 27, 1970) is an American singer, songwriter, record producer, and actress. Background She made her recording debut in 1990 under the guidance of Columbia Records executive Tommy Mottola, and released her self-titled debut studio album, Mariah Carey. The album went multi-platinum and spawned four consecutive number one singles, on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 chart. Following her marriage to Mottola in 1993, a series of hit records, including Emotions (1991), Music Box (1993) and Merry Christmas (1994), established her position as Columbia's highest-selling act. Daydream (1995), made music history when the second single, "One Sweet Day" a duet with Boyz II Men, spent a record sixteen weeks on top of the Billboard Hot 100, and remains the longest running number one song in US chart history. During the recording of the album Carey began to deviate from her pop background, and slowly traversed into R&B and Hip-hop. After her separation from Mottola, this musical change was evident with the release of Butterfly (1997). Carey left Columbia in 2000, and signed a record-breaking $100 million recording contract with Virgin Records. In 2001, Carey ventured into film with Glitter (2001). Before the film's release she suffered a physical and emotional breakdown and was hospitalized for severe exhaustion. Following the film's poor reception, she was bought out of her recording contract for $50 million, which led to a decline in her career. She signed a multi-million dollar contract deal with Island Records in 2002, and after an unsuccessful period, returned to the top of music charts with The Emancipation of Mimi (2005). Its second single "We Belong Together", which became her most successful single of the 2000's, and was later named "Song of the Decade" by Billboard. Carey once again ventured into film, and starred in Precious (2009). Her role in the film was well-received, and she was awarded the "Breakthrough Performance Award" at the Palm Springs International Film Festival, and a NAACP Image Award nomination. In a career spanning over two decades, Carey has sold more than 200 million records worldwide, making her one of the best-selling music artists of all time. In 1998, she was honored as the world's best-selling recording artist of the 1990s at the World Music Awards. Carey was also named the best-selling female artist of the millennium in 2000. According to the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), she is the third best-selling female artist in the United States, with 63 million certified albums. With the release of "Touch My Body" (2008), Carey gained her eighteenth number one single in the United States, more than any other solo artist. Aside from her commercial accomplishments, Carey has won five Grammy Awards, and is famed for her five-octave vocal range, power, melismatic style and signature use of the whistle register. Relationship with Minaj Carey is also a judge on American Idol alongside Nicki Minaj, Keith Urban, and Randy Jackson. Carey and Minaj were in the midst of a heated feud that began over disagreeing opinions about a contestant, as well as Carey constantly being condescending towards Minaj. Carey had supposedly hired extra security due to an alleged gun threat proposed by Nicki, however the claim has been denied by the producers of the show. Years later, Carey has yet to apologize to Minaj. References * Mariah is mentioned in "Girls Fall Like Dominoes" in the line "I’m feeling like a diva, then I hit Mariah Carey" List of Collaborations with Nicki Minaj Mariah Carey has collaborated with Nicki Minaj on Mariah's single remix: *"Up Out My Face" She also considered to be featured on Nicki's Pink Friday track "We Miss You", but the track was dropped from the album before Carey recorded any vocals. Photos with Minaj Nicki hollywood 2.jpg|''The Judges of American Idol'' Nicki hollywood 1.jpg Category:Collaborators Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Female Collaborators Category:Singers